


2:1

by IttyxBittyxImp



Series: Chance [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Feitan has always had a crush on chrollo, Inappropriate use of bungee gum, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: Feitan doubles or nothing on a coin toss, and Chrollo is more interested than Feitan thought he'd be.





	

To say that meetings became more awkward for Feitan was an understatement. He couldn't concentrate on what his boss was saying as his eyes trailed over to Hisoka every once in awhile, and every time he looked the clown always smiled at him in fake innocence, he forced his own face to remain stoic but under his scarf he bit his lip hard enough to bleed, "Fei, did you catch that?" 

"Hm?" Damn, he didn't hear a word of what Chrollo had said, "Sorry, I'm a little distracted right now." Without looking he could tell Hisoka's shit eating grin was aimed at him, the bastard. Chrollo repeated what he wanted Feitan to do for their next job, and he nodded, it would easily done for him.

After the meeting Hisoka stayed behind while most of the other members dispersed, Feitan decided to keep him from being close to their boss, "My, Feitan, I don't think I've ever seen you stay behind. Want to do another coin toss?" He let himself chuckle at the narrowing eyes.

Feitan stepped in front of his boss to separate him from Hisoka, "I'm here to stop you from defiling our boss again." This didn't seem to have any effect on the clown who pulled out a coin.

"It seems we're on opposing sides of a conflict. We'll flip a coin." Hisoka took out his coin, but Feitan shook his head, "Oh? Are you breaking the rules?" 

Seething in his jacket almost made him lose control of his power, but Chrollo calmly spoke, "Feitan, something has been bothering you every time a coin toss is mentioned, you know it's one of our main rules of operation." How could he tell his boss that Hisoka got to fuck him through the damn coin toss? "Hisoka, what's the proposed coin toss?" 

"I want to fuck you and Feitan however I want, or Feitan can torture me and I'll stop being so close to you. Isn't that what you would want, my dear Feitan?" He growled lowly in his throat, of course Hisoka would raise the stakes like this, but what Feitan didn't expect was Chrollo giving a small huff of amusement.

"It does sound like an interesting gamble. Feitan, would you agree to that?" Chrollo had a small blush on his cheeks thinking about it, and it made Feitan wonder if Hisoka was the only one who liked the troupe watching them together... 

"How long do I get to torture you?" Getting his frustrations out on the clown, especially after what happened made him want to gamble that chance, and maybe the thought of being able to be so close to his boss and friend was also a tempting idea... 

"As long as you wish. Just no pulling teeth." Hisoka would regret saying those words Feitan would make sure of it...

"Fine, I choose heads this time." Hisoka grinned reaching into his pocket for his coin while coating it twice in bungee gum before tossing it to Feitan to flip.

"Sure." This was really too easy.

Feitan looked the coin over and flipped it into the air with bated breath, when it landed he blushed the darkest shade of red and cursed under his breath. The fucking coin was tails... How could he lose again? 

"Ah, it seems I win~" Hisoka was sure he was too pleased with himself, but honestly this was just too good.

"It seems you do." Came from behind Feitan, Chrollo was just as pleased?! His boss stood from his seat and walked down to the both of them, "And just how would you like to do this, Hisoka?" Chrollo's voice held the note of a tease, as he was held close by Hisoka.

"I found an expensive bed, I brought it here before the meeting started." Hisoka kissed at Chrollo's neck looking up to Feitan while he groped their boss. Feitan hated how his eyes promised such devious acts...

\-----

Chrollo laid down against the expensive sheets, pulling his arms from his jacket, the gentle feathers framing his delicate looking shoulders, his pants had already been removed leaving himself bare to both of their stares. While Hisoka was taking his time admiring their boss' form Feitan took off his own clothes leaving on his underwear and waited until Hisoka would tell him what to do next, his cheeks were already burning with the situation he found himself in again...

"Feitan, come here..." Chrollo called out to him. It was so strange seeing him this way, acting so submissive... Feitan always thought that Chrollo would be the one to press him against the ground or a bed, to kiss him all over... "Feitan?" He was snapped out of his thoughts ans moved to the bed, letting Chrollo guide him on top of himself. Finding himself straddling the other he couldn't help but think that Chrollo felt so soft under him, he had touched the other before, but he never would have thought he'd find himself in this kind of situation. When he moved to pull away he found himself stuck to him, pulling harder he ended up lifting Chrollo with him, Hisoka had stuck them together! 

Before he could voice his anger he felt large hands on his hips gripping the hem line of his boxers before they were pulled down, "H-hey-mf-" Chrollo pulled him into a kiss and wrapped his arms around his smaller body. He ler out a small gasp into the kiss when Hisoka gripped both of them in his hand and stroked slightly.

"How is it being under my control, Fei?" Hisoka's voice felt so much more dangerous as the magician pressed his chest against his back, the low rumble continued as he spoke, "Just who should I fuck first?" Feitan could feel slick fingers rub against his hole, just when had Hisoka poured lube onto them? They never pushed in, but he could feel Chrollo's belly tense underneath and a small moan escaped him. 

The arms around him tightened as Hisoka seemed to please their boss with just his fingers, the fingers teasing Feitan never left instead they just teased over him, "H-Hisoka..." How he desperately wanted Chrollo to say his name like that... Feitan looked away in embarrassment and envy, but a gentle hand clasped the side of his cheek pulling his attention back to his friend, "Is he doing the same to you?" Just then the teasing fingers eased into him making him clasp his thighs over Chrollo's hips in small shiver his eyes closing, but the gentle hand stroked his cheek as a comfort, "It's good, I promise." Had Chrollo thought that he was a virgin? 

It was so hard to concentrate with such long fingers teasing him on the inside only ever brushing the bundle of nerves in him to make him moan, "Chrollo..." A sharp jab to his prostate had him biting his lip against an embarrassing noise, it seemed Hisoka wanted his name to be said like that. Well, too bad!

Chrollo wasn't doing as well under him, gripping his shoulder and letting out a small whimper as something larger had pressed into him, "Does it feel good, Danchou?" It was said next to Feitan's ear, but Chrollo moaned out a yes making Feitan blush darker. Hisoka planned on fucking Chrollo right underneath him! This had to be a twisted game to the fucking clown! Hisoka was so close to him now, pressing against his backside as he sheathed himself so easily into Chrollo, Feitan could feel both of their reactions, Hisoka's hand on his hip giving small shivers while Chrollo gripped him tightly feeling his legs open wider to accommodate Hisoka. 

"Please, move..." Both of their bodies were rocked as Hisoka thrusted into him, "A-ah~" Chrollo pulled Feitan down for another kiss it felt so desperate like his boss needed him, but he knew better it was meant for Hisoka... Noting the lack of reciprocating Chrollo asked, "Feitan? Is this your first time?" The other sounded so concerned for him it made his heart skip a beat.

Just than Hisoka felt the need to push a third finger into and answered for him, "Oh, this is far from his first time." He was surprised his cheeks could burn more, he looked away from Chrollo as Hisoka continued, "He had already lost a coin toss to me, and he is quite helpless as a bottom making the cutest noises and biting his arm just to be quiet." Could someone die from embarrassment? 

Chrollo smiled and lifted Feitan's chin up, "I wish I could have seen you like that, Fei." Just how much of his boss did he really know!? "You look so cute embarrassed." Hisoka had pulled out of Chrollo and rubbed the head of that familiar dick against his own hole, "Tell me how it feels." 

Red bloomed on his shoulders as Hisoka pushed into him slowly, "Yes, Feitan tell him how it feels~" The bastard! 

Having his mouth close to Chrollo's ear he whispered, "I only ever wanted you in me like this." He couldn't help the moan that left him as Hisoka surged his hips forward filling so much all at once, "I-I ah... Always thought of you... Hah... Would be the one to see me like this out of the troupe..." Feitan could feel Chrollo's hand wrap around his own erection and started pumping him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Chrollo kissed his cheek gently, it was such a contrast to the punishing pace Hisoka was fucking him with, "I would've loved to see you like this." Another hard thrust had Feitan biting his boss' shoulder to keep in his noises, "Come on, I want to see you when you finish, won't you let me?" The gentle voice was too much to hang on for so long. 

Before he could finish Hisoka pulled out of him leaving him with such an empty feeling his hole quivering on nothing, "I didn't realize how much you enjoyed my dick, Fei~" Fingers were pressed into him again as Hisoka switched back to fucking Chrollo.

"You bastard..." Trying to pull away to at least punch the other, and as if knowing Feitan would attack him, Hisoka stuck his thighs to Chrollo's side to keep him from kicking or moving.

"Ah-ah, you agreed to anyway I want." Hisoka gripped his hips using the fact that they were stuck together to force Chrollo back onto his dick as he kept up a punishing rhythm until Feitan could feel slick cum become smeared on his belly, "Aw, I thought you could last longer..." 

Again Hisoka pushed himself inside of Feitan continuing the pace to chase his own orgasm rather than Feitan's but Chrollo's hand never stopped moving on him squeezing in all the right ways until he could feel his own release build up in his lower belly, Hisoka pulled out again and he felt something hot, and sticky coat his lower back right on his tattoo. The magician wanted to mark him, he didn't realize Hisoka had let the bungee gum go as Chrollo worked faster to bring him over the edge adding to the mess already smeared on both of them. He didn't even realize that Hisoka had left without a sound just leaving him and Chrollo alone and filthy.

"I would love to have some alone time with you, Fei." Chrollo said softly, his body lax from their session together, "Just us two." 

"I'd love that..." He gave a small smile as Chrollo kissed him one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> You will find I'm not very good at writing smut -u-


End file.
